Kero's Corner Bagel Shop
by Reign-of-Terror
Summary: A busy city means busy streets and for one bagel shop that means business.  With people rangeing from stars to everyday random coustomers the lives of Kero’s Corners’ employees are bound for infinate adventures…
1. KCBS Archive One

Kero's Corner Bagel Shop

A busy city means busy streets and for one bagel shop that means business. With people rangeing from stars to everyday random coustomers the lives of Kero's Corners employees are bound for infinate adventures┘

Kero's Corner Bagel Shop stood amongst tall buildings and a four way street lined with parked cars on either side and a four way stop light signal that was ever filled with the newest and highend cars driven by those who made six-figure incomes look like pocket change. Like its name sake Kero's Corner was stationed in the middle of Tomoeda on park and fifth avenue right across the street from Li Corporations one of the largest companies in Tomoeda, shoot one of the largest corporations period. This shop however small it was, was one of the busyest and best shops to eat at in all of Tomoeda. Ask anyone who went there! The owner was a friendly person with an ever present smile and the employees that worked for her were never to busy to stop and say "Hi!". And of course who could forget the most important person of all? Or well not person but the one being who made Kero's Corner what it was. Who? You might ask. Well none other then Kero, of course. Standing a total of 11 inches and weighing 9 lbs. Kero was the namesake, mascot, as well as the owners Pekingese dog. No, Kero's Corner was the place to be! Any place that opened at five in the morning and didn't close until eight in the evening would be bound to have good business. And as of now we will start our story which is told by none other then me, the narrator. But I'm sure you knew that!

"Order up Rika" called Toya from the background of Kero's Corner. The tall boy handed a plate to the girl through the slot in the wall as she walked by grabbing it without stopping. Walking past Yukito who was at the moment serving some one at the front corner Rika made her way to the lady sitting three tables from the counter.

"Here you go Lisa, One plain Bagel with light cream cheese, egg, ham, cheese, with salt and pepper. If you need anything else just call." She said placing the plater down infront of the woman and smileing.

"Thanks Rika, Hey is Sakura here yet?" she asked excepting the food with a large smile. Rika looked behind her to Chiharu.

"Hey Chi?" she called to the girl who was now refilling the many choices of coffee.

"Yeah Rika?"

"Sakura in yet?" she asked watching Chiharu look around.

"Don't know hold on!" she said walking behind the counter and to the back of the store. Looking around she didn't see her but that didn't mean she wasn't there.

"Hey Toya, your sister in yet?" she asked as she watched Kero's best and only baker pull a 14 tray rack full of a dozen bagels each out of the oven. Masterfully manageing to get each bagel in its proper storage place he responded to the girl.

"No not yet Chi, the monsters probally running late again." He said returning to the cooler to get more bagels in the oven before the lunch rush. Chiharu turned and made her way to the counter. Leaning over the bar she hollered to Rika and Lisa.

"Sorry Lisa, shes not here yet but it shouldn't be to long if you want to wait." She said then returned to get her next order from Yukito. Takeing it she went on to the next costumer.

"Trust Sakura to be late." Lisa said finishing her food and refilling her drink.

"You wanna wait or would you like me to leave a message for her?" Rika asked from the next table over. Lisa walked over to the counter and after leaving a five dollar bill in the tip basket turned to Rika to answer her question.

"Just tell her to call me when she wants to go out for lunch again please."

"No problem, thanks!" Rika said nodding towards the tip basket. Lisa only smiled nodding as she left through the door.

You couldn't find many people who didn't like Kero's Corner. Occasionaly you found people who would come in and just be total jerk offs but most of the time they were simply seen to and sent on their way. And there were all ways people like Lisa, who were frequent coustomers and knew everyone in the store. Many people knew Sakura not only from being the owner of the shop but also being the owner of a large business corporation by the name of Cards Inc. It rivaled that of the Li corporations but never posed to be a threat. Sakura was a lovely girl. With auburn hair to her shoulders and beautiful jade green eyes she was a saught after person by many in the business industry but politly turned them down. She wasn't just looking for anyone in particular, she was looking for him. She was a hard worker and had the money to prove it but she never flanted it, sure she went on the occasional shopping spree with her girls but who doesn't? She spoiled Kero to death and he loved every minute of it. He went every where with her. If she went shopping he was there, if she was at the shop he was there playing with the costomers and making sure everyone had a smile. He was very smart and everyone knew who and where to go to when they were having a bad day.

"Hey guys! Sorry for being late traffic was a witch." Came a call from the front door as Sakura walked in and set Kero on the ground. Little clicks and bells ringing could be heard as he padded across the tiled floor to the first person he came to everyday, Yukito. Stopping just far enough from the counter to be seen he sat back on his hind legs and wimpered softly so as not to disturb the waiting costomers in line. New and old costomer watched with amusement as Yukito finished with his current costomer and turned to the K-9.

"Ah! Kero and how are we this morning?"

"Bark" was his answer as the people around laughed.

"And what would you like today my four legged friend?" he said as he watched the dog jump and land back on his hind legs. "One bark for ham, two barks for bacon, three barks for Sasuage."

The costomers all turned to the dog as he stared at each item in Yukitos hand as if contemplateing which one. "Bark, Bark, Bark, was heard as costomers laughed and Yukito tossed the sasuage to him. Jumping up and catching it he ate it quickly.

"And what do you say to those you cut in front of?" Yukito asked playfully putting his hands on his hip. All the costomers clapped as the dog sat back on his hind legs and bowed then teterd off to a small child to play. Sakura made her way to the back of the store greeting costomers and employees with a hello and a smile.

"Late again monster?" Her brother asked as he skillfully tossed some dough into the air and began to beat it again. Sakura smirked at him but said nothing. She couldn't. She may be the boss but he had a point she was late.

"Hey Kura, Lisa was here earlier she said she wants you to call her so you all can set up another lunch date." Rika called as she walked to a costomer and handed them their food.

"Okay, thanks" she said as she made her way to the front counter. Looking around checking to make sure everything was in order she tended to the costmer next in line.

Li Corporations main board room┘

"and so if we incorporate these numbers from last years profits into what we have brought around so far you'll see we are at a three persent increase from last year." Cherie said making his way with a pointer stick around the graph that stood infront of everyone. There were a few murmurs before someone finally spoke.

"I want a fifteen percent increase by the end of the year gentlemen." Syaoran Li stated from his seat.

"It will be done." Eriol stated as everyone stood, bid their goodbyes and keft the room. Eriol who was still seated looked to his cousin who was now rubbing his temples with his fingers as if trying to keep a headache from comeing on.

"What seems to be the problem dear cousin?" he asked as Syaoran looked up to him. Looking away from his cousin and out the window he gazed upon the busy city.

"Mother and my sisters are coming over from Hong Kong today." Was all he said as his eyes glazed over and he began to rub his temples again. Eriols eyes widened.

"Which sisters?" he asked as Syaoran looked at him with a serious look on his face. Now Eriol Hiriagazawa was a very nice person but when it came to Syaorans sisters he couldn't help but turn serious. Unlike his cousin who adorned messy brown hair and amber eyes, he held blue hair and violet eyes, that made all the girls falter. His cousin though, could look at a girl and she would simply faint. He and his cousin where the most saught after bacholares in the business industry as well as the wealthiest. Nither of them could stand the women who through them selves at their feet and who only wanted money not love. Syaoran was the Heir to the Li clan of Hong Kong one of the oldest and most prominent clans in China. Eriol his cousin was of English noble descent and somewhere back in history both clans had met and joined making him some how Syaorans cousin. Now Yelen, Syaorans mother was the current leader of the Li clan and although she ruled with a strict hand she was also kind and pure of heart. Syaorans sisters on the other hand were the epitome of Hell. They were quads and all older then him. His complete oppisites as well. Where Syaoran was calm, cool, and collective, never showing emotion, his sisters were hyper, over active lunatics who told everyone what they thought.

"All of them." Was his response.

"I see" Eriol stated as he could agree with his cousins oncomeing stress. "And when shall they arive?"

"By lunch, Meilin as well as Wei and Kiki shall be here as well." He said removing his fingers from his temples and closeing his eyes takeing his gaze away from the busy city. Eriol suddenly raised a brow to his cousin. Kiki was a millionheiress who no one could stand let alone Syaorans mother and cousin Meilin. She had been after Syaorans heart and money for years and had yet to learn that nither his mother, his clan, or himself would allow such a monsterous women become the Li clans leading Lady. Never!

"Kiki?" he question thoughtfully.

"Don't say anything. No one may like her but her father is a nessccary person right now. Once hes gone we'll finally be rid of her but for now shes just extra baggage." With that statement Eriol began to laugh getting a death glare from Syaoran.

"Quit laughing its not funny, the women is more crazy then my sisters. I would rather be locked in a nine by three cell with my sisters then be in the same room with that, Thing." He finally concluded causeing his cousin to laugh only harder. Eriol couldn't control himslef! Pictureing Syaoran with his sisters in that small of a space was just to funny to keep in.

"So where should we go for lunch? It has to be a place mother would like?" His cousin asked as Eriol got control of himself.

"How about that Bagel shop across the street, the place is all ways busy and everyone I talk to says its one of the best places in town. Everyones all ways giving it a good opinion, saying how everyones real friendly and how you just cant miss the stores mascott." He said after a moments thought. Syaoran thought about it for a minute before responding.

"Sounds good to me, I've seen it and heard the same things about it, wont hurt to check it out. Whats it called again so we can let them know we'll be having a large party coming?"

"I believe its Kero's Corner Bagel Shop" he stated as Syaoran ordered a secretary to get the number to him double time. His family would be arriving soon and he needed to be prepared.

Kero's Corner

Sakura made her way around the counter holding two platers in one hand and two drinks in the other. Seting them down on the table in front of an older couple she smiled to them.

"Its good to see you two! Frank told me you were visiting Australlia the last time he came in so how was it Martha?" she asked strikeing up friendly conversation.

"Absolutlely lovely, I couldn't believe how beautiful it was! So hows Your dad doing dear? Wheres he at right now? Nubia wasn't it?" The women answered taking a bite of her food. Just as Sakura was about to answer on her fathers current whereabouts Kero began to bark. Turning her attention to the dog she noticed he was warning her of the incoming amount of people who were making their way into the shop. She realized that this was the party of people that a man had earlier called about. Luckily they had just finished preparing for them. Turning to Martha she smiled.

"Hold that thought Martha I'll be right back!" she stated walking to the group. Martha noticing smiled and nodded knowing that as soon as she could Sakura would be back over.

Syaoran, Eriol, his mother, sisters, Meilin, and Kiki, all watched as a beautiful girl in a blue jean mini skirt and pink tanktop with cherry blossoms on it walked to them with a large smile, a little Pekingese dog following not to far behind her. None of them could keep their eyes off of her, she was lovely. Kiki growled lowly to her self as she saw how everyone stared at the girl including Syaoran.

"Hi! Welcome to Kero's Corner you must be the Li party I presume?" she said her voice also surpirsing them. It was pure and innocent. Lovely just like her. All Syaoran could do was nod, not being able to find his voice. His mother, two cousins, and Kiki, noticed this. Yelen looked her over from head to toe and backed. Interesting┘ she thought to herself. Sakura noticed her being looked over but thought nothing of it. People could think what they wanted she was who she was and there was nothing they could do about it.

"If you'll follow me we'll get you seated and get your orders" she stated walking to where there was a large circular table next to Martha and Franks table. When everyone was seated she continued.

"My names Sakura, I and Chi here will be tending to you if you need anything at all please let us know." Just as she finished there was a "Bark" from behind her as everyones eyes landed on the Pekingese behind her.

"Oh so sorry Kero. And Kero will be able to tell us should you need us and we are away from ear shot just tell him to get Sakura or Chi and well be here right away!" she finished as she got another bark from the dog and a nod from everyone at the table. Just as she was about to continue there was a shout from the counter as a woman began argueing with Yukito who yelled for Sakura's help. Looking back at the group and then back to the counter she contiuned again.

"Chi will take your drink orders and I will be right back to help with your orders." She said turning full force towards the trouble at hand. After they ordered there drinks no one spoke for almost the entire shop was silent listening to the woman who was still yelling. Yelen listened to the conversation as the apparent owner Sakura delt with the sitiuation with great presence.

"Miss if you would please calm down we would be able to sort out the problem." She said calmly as the shop became eerily quiet. Everyone was scowling at the woman who was not only inturrupting their lunch but also talking to Sakura as if she was no one special.

"I will not calm down young lady." She yelled into Sakuras face. Sakura still showing a calm face was starting to grow impatient but stayed calm.

"Mam' if you would please calmly tell me what the problem is I would be able to solve it in the best way possible."

"I want to speak with the owner" she spat, not knowing that Sakura was the owner.

"I am the owner of this store"

"Then do you know that you have gay men working here?" the question took Sakura back. Sakura knew full well of the relationship between her brother and Yukito, so did everyone else who came around the shop often enough. How dare this women make such a scene over something like this. Kero's Corner was not discriminating and anyone who had a problem with it could take their business elsewhere.

"Yes mam' I am fully aware of the relationship of my employees but what I fail to see is how that partains to this spicific situation." She said as Yelen and the others raised an eyebrow to her and simply smiled. The Li clan was also not a discriminating clan, infact some of its leaders had only married men or women to produce heirs and nothing more. The woman stared at Sakura with complete disbelief.

"Your telling me you let such things happen in your shop?" Alright Sakura had, had enough.

"Mam' this shop is nither disciminating nor a place for it. If you feel the need we can arange for someone else to take your order but please refrain from insulting my employee's." And with a "Bark" from Kero she finished. The woman just stared at her in shock. As if she had expected a bigger scene. As stated Sakura had Rika take the woman's order and as she left the store Sakura turned to the crowd.

"Everyone I apologize for the interuption and the delaying of your services." She stated as she made her way back to the large table.

"Please excuse that little scene, its not all ways like this I promise." She said bowing to them in respect. Interesting indeed. I like her. She is well mannered and well taught. Just who is she. Yelen thought to herself as they were served. Conversation quickly shot back up through the shop as Sakura was stopped a couple of times to be told that she had done a fine job. Finally making her way back to the table that Martha and Frank sat at she made light conversation as she listened in on the table next to her. Normally she minded her own business but with Kiki talking you couldn't miss a word she said for it was loud enough to be heard around the store.

"And daddy told me that I was the most beautiful person there and that Sue Li was just jealous." She heard as Kiki boasted about some corporate dinner ball she had just attended. They all but ignored her as Sakura, the more interesting of the two spoke up so Frank and Martha could hear her.

"As I was saying earlier, father is not in Nubia anymore Martha, right now hes made his way into Egypt." She said as the older couple as well as most of the table next to her listened in carefully.

"Oh I see and when will Mr. Kinomoto be returning from overseas?" she asked as the table next to her turned into gasps.

"Did you say Kinomoto?" Eriol asked looking from Martha to Sakura.

"She did why?" Sakura asked curious as to how they knew him. Then remembering who her father was almost slapped herself in the head. Fujitaka Kinomoto was an archeologist famous for many things as well as a Tomoeda University teacher when he wasn't half way around the world. Yelen raised a brow at her.

"If you don't mind me asking my dear," Yelen stated getting Sakuras attention. "Fujitaka Kinomoto is a well known man in Archeology, as well as a close personal friend, how is it you know him?" she asked politly. As Sakura replied the table fell silent with gasps, and a shocked look on everyones including Yelens, and Syaorans faces.

"Hes my father" she said amused at their looks.

~~** This chapter has been edited from the original **~~

Thankyou to ~~ xxChOCOhOLiCxx for pointing out the fact I was spelling Syaoran's name wrong, the error has been fixed, thankyou!

Also a note to ~~ Xiao Bai Mao you were correct in your assumption and I have fixed the slight problem! P.S. - Don't worry Tomoyo is not to far away...

Signed,

Reign~Of~Terror


	2. KCBS Archive OneFive

"I see so Mr. – " Yelen would have continued had she not been cut off by Kiki.

"Why would Fujitaka Kinomoto's daughter be working in a low class dump like this?" Kiki came through with a snort. She earned herself not only a disgusted look from Sakura and Chi, but also all those around her. Yelen was shocked to say the least. Kiki may had been self-centered and a snob but never in the presence of her. She had always tried to impress Yelen so she could be in the good graces of her son but it had always failed. She looked at Syaoran who was looking at Sakura with soft eyes. She had never seen her son like this and it was a rare site. Syaoran had, had his fair share of women but each time it had come out to the point of either them wanting his money not his love, or them being to rich for their own good, you know the type! The ones who are like Kiki, self-centered, snobby, and think their above everyone. In fact 93 percent of the people Syaoran and his family knew where like that. But here, right in front of them was a girl they had just met. She made for the other 7 percet of rich people that worked hard for what they earned and even if they where born into the money they still worked and earned it. Yelen watched impressed as well as Meilin, Syaoran, Eriol, and his sisters, as Sakura held her head up high

"Mam'," she said in a soft but firm voice as not to further interrupt her customers. It had already been an eventful day with the women earlier and now with little Miss Bitchyairess. What did I do to the gods above to earn such an eventful day in the archives of Kero's Corner adventure book? And what the hell is with this woman? She thought to herself as she looked Kiki straight in the eye trying to decided if she had time to deal with this. The line at the front counter was beginning to get longer and the lunch rush was already coming in. However, she could take a few more minutes to stare at the hot Syaoran Li and then deal with the Bitchyairess. She had to admit, she would never throw herself at any man. She had gotten as far as she had with out a mans help, apart from her father and brother of course, but they don't count, and that was fine. But she also had to admit that Syaoran made her blood boil. His messy brown hair, and amber eyes which were locked in a gaze with hers caused her to want to fall to her knees. Holy hell… I just met the man today, haven't even spoken to him much, and I'm thinking these things? Before her thoughts could continue anymore she noticed everyone was waiting for her to finish her speech.

"Mam', I have no reason to lie about who I am or to hide the fact that I am Fujitaka Kinomoto's daughter. I will point out that my shop is neither rundown nor a low class place." She still spoke low so as not to disrupt anyone else's table, or the customers in line. Kiki was shocked. Never in her life had anyone spoken back to her other then Syaoran and she could put up with him. He was her future husband, in her own twisted little world. His cousin Meilin on a few occasions had made it known that she did not approve of nor like her at all, but that was it. Looking at Sakura she glared causing Syaoran to smirk. Who ever this woman with the beautiful auburn hair and lovely jade eyes is, I like her. Oh yes indeed he did. He thought to himself as he gazed over her body. She had to be somewhere in her early twenties. He was guessing twenty-two maybe twenty-three. She was maybe three, four inches shorter then him. Nice breasts, nice flat stomach, and nice tanned legs. You could tell she was athletic.

When Sakura noticed him staring at her she smiled at him. He suddenly looked away knowing he had been caught. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table except for his sisters. Eriol gave Syaoran a grinning look, as Yelen and Meilin simply smiled. Kiki on the other hand had, had enough of the twos locked gazes.

"You have no right to speak to me like that," she declared standing. This caused everyone in the shop to stare for a minute, then seeing Sakura near the table they knew everything would be ok, so they went back to eating.

"Please excuse me Mrs. Li, the line at the front of the store is becomeing long and I believe Yukito needs my help, if you or any of your guests need anything please feel free to ask" She said as she reached down to pick Kero up into her arms. He had sensed her anger and had come to comfort his mother. Yelen was thoroughly impressed, as well as Meilin, Eriol, and Syaoran. It wasn't easy to walk away from someone like KiKi with out trying to argue back.

Impressive…Eriol thought as he smiled at her ready to laugh at Kiki. He was doing his best to hold it in but every now and then he let out a small low chuckle. If Kiki looked surprised or shocked one more time he was going to lose it.

I want to hug her, I want to hug her, I want to hug her. Meilin repeated over and over in her head. She was laughing, she wasn't one to keep her emotions in and everyone knew including Kiki of her dislike for the girl. Why she had even come with them in the first place had been a mystery in its own right.

No one else will do, although I've only just met Sakura, her father and I have been friends for years. Even long before Fujitakas wife, god rest her soul, had passed away. Now I just have to find a way… she trailed off in her thoughts.

Beautiful was all that came from Syaoran.

Who in the hell does this little bitch think she is Kiki thought as she snorted.

"I'm not finished talking to you" she said standing from her seat. Sakura raised a brow at her.

"I have other customers to attend to mam', if you need anything else Chi will see to you."

"Bark" Kero finished yet again as if saying that was that and there was no reason to further discuss the matter, Sakura smiled as she looked to Yelen, Syoaran, Eriol, Meilin, and the Quads. She bowed respectively and smiled softly.

"If you will excuse me." She said before standing upright again. Yelen smiled at the girl and stopped her before she had completely left.

"Ms. Kinomoto if it is possible do you think we may speak at another time? I would like to know how your father is doing it has been quiet some time since I have seen or spoken to him." She asked smiling. "And please call me Yelen" Sakura smiled.

"Yes of course, thank you Yelen and please all of you just call me Sakura. I hate to be rude any further but please excuse me, the line at the counter has gotten very large and I believe it is time for me to go and help." She said before giving Syaoran a last glance and then moving in behind the counter with Yukito. They watched as she set Kero down as he made his way around the wall to where Toya was and began to supervise the boy as if trying to find a mistake. Sakura immediately began to take customers orders. Who ever says the Bagel business or any restaurant business for that matter is easy just shoot them then and there.

Kiki watched her walk away, the entire conversation dropped after the annoying dogs bark. She didn't know Sakura Kinomoto personally and she didn't want to. Who ever this girl was, she was going to pay for speaking to her is such a way, and for stealing Syaorans looks. Sakura could feel herself being stared at and shivered.

Things in the store started to calm down a bit and after about thirty minutes there were only a few customers in line and Sakura left them to Yukito. The older boy was more then able to handle himself in the situation for he had been working with Sakura since she had opened the store three years ago as a young eighteen year old. He and her older brother had been twenty-three at the time and had automatically agreed to work with her. Their relationship had been going on since they were in highschool and still was going strong. Toya as well as Yukito were both very protective of Sakura and she saw them both as brothers even though Yukito wasn't her blood brother, that didn't matter to her. Most people had asked them why they worked for their younger sister and they simply stated that money was not a problem and that just being around Sakura was fun. There was always an adventure at Kero's Corner. No matter how small, something all ways happened and they wanted to be there to see it. Were Yukito was quiet and well mannered, Toya was the complete opposite. Sakura never saw what Yukito did in her brother but apparently he had to have seen something pretty big to put up with the obnoxious, loud mouthed, over protective, ogre, since highschool. Sakura loved them both very much and although they were together they never displayed much affection outside of there home which rested next door to Sakuras. They didn't hide the fact they were together obviously with the woman's outburst earlier, but they didn't kiss or do anything like that outside of there home. Syaoran and his group had left only minutes ago, but not without saying good bye to Sakura and Kero first. Both Eriol and Syaoran promising they would see her tomorrow for breakfast. Sakura could only nod as Syaoran held out his hand to her. Shaking it she could still feel where he had placed his fingers.

It was the same with Syaoran, as he sat in his office thinking of today's events and his encounter with a beautiful, smart, and loving owner of Kero the Pekingese hound dog, Sakura Kinomoto. He held his hand in front of his face not noticing his cousin staring at him with a large grin planted on his face. He closed his eyes remembering her small hand and how it fit in his perfectly. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair resting his head along the top. He was remembering her green eyes and how they had shared a gaze. Also how he had been caught staring at her from head to toe and back. As he sighed Eriol piped in.

"You could all ways go back for dinner Syaoran, with the way you two were earlier I would say we'll be eating at Kero's Corner from now on." Syaoran suddenly opened his eyes and brought his stoic, expressionless face back.

"I don't know what your talking about" he scoffed as he began to open his laptop.

"Oh please, when my, I-never-shall-fall-for-a-woman cold hearted cousin sighs after only just meeting a let me tell you quite impressive woman, I can already tell you like her." He said as he began to laugh at the. 'Oh shit I've been caught' look on Syaorans face, which was quickly countered with a 'I'm gonna kill you Eriol' glare how could he not laugh? Eriol was all ways like this with Syaoran. They would tease each other and pick on each other as if they were brothers not cousins, and they considered as much of each other. Eriol sighed and left his cousin to his glaring as he continued to laugh down the hall way. Syaorans mother had already began a plot along with Eriol and Meilin to get the two together. Yelen was absolutely smitten with Sakura. And with her knowing Fujitaka it only made things better. She was already planning with Eriol and Meilin of a short little getaway which would give the two private time to themselves with out any inconveniences such as Kiki. Though they would of course wait until the two were getting along and knew more of each other. But still it didn't hurt to plan ahead, did it?

~~** This chapter has been edited from the original **~~

Reign-of-Terror


End file.
